Heroes Forever: The New Beginning
''This article is about a book. For the film adaptation, see Heroes Forever: The New Beginning (film). Heroes Forever: The New Beginning is a spin-off from the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. It was written by Rita Christensen. The book reviews about the gang's children becoming as superheroes and fight off with new villains of the fantasy world. This book is set 11 years after Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush and 13 years after Catwoman's defeat. It was published on October 17, 2009. In 2015, it was announced that Paramount and Christensen will be producing a film based on the book, being the first in a trilogy. The story will take about about 13 years after the events of the original heroes' journey. On May 2016, it was confirmed that it will now expand to five films in total. Story Set 13 years after Catwoman's death, Devin Gorden, Brooke Gorden, Kurtis Gutzwiller and Erica Gutzwiller are the four children to Danny, Rebecca, Alec and Naudia and also Jaquille Short, Stephanie Slaven and Cory Berning, after the six married, including Jaquille, as they all retired, and the SWAT team retires and replaced by different people of the SWAT team. Alice Kingston's father Don Kingston continued on becoming superheroes as the were nearly younger than the main superheroes, and becoming the new Mayor of Cincinnati, while his new wife, now known to be Alice's step-mother, will be his assistance. The four have became a family, therefore can start letting their children to become superheroes and fight with their own villain into the fantasy world. After the main superheroes retired, the were official announced the fantasy world's first superhero teammates ever born. Their own villain they have is from one of the villains, brothers, sisters and cousin, taking over the world for the death of their own brother, sisiter and cousin. Pre-production Christensen made a plan she will be making more spin-off books. As like, announced one of the book will be created itself as a film, not just a direct-to-video spin-off, a feature film spin-off. On October 2008, she book was planned, she will be creating more spin-off for the series, her idea she begins in 2008,3 for a mid 2009 publish.3 She planed to start creating for a new spin-off 2011,3 to publish for June,3 and will be providing to create a spin-off for the film. Christensen signed up for a spin-off theatrical movie.3 Christensen's spin-off book is Jane Hoop Elementary: The New Heroes, which she has set for publishing on October 17, 2009. However, she changed the book title to Heroes Forever: The New Beginning after Christensen feels like that it suits better with the title of the story. The pages are 102 pages long and the story is going to be about the Jane Hoop Elementary's children as superheroes just as before the grow up and start facing off with their villain, the very new villain into the fantasy world. Characters Heroes *Devin Gorden *Brooke Gorden *Kurtis Gutzwiller *Kayla Berning *Kyle Berning Allies *Erica Gutzwiller *Hunter Suggs *Alice Kingston Villains *David White / Dr. Tigerman the Tiger *Hailey Dalma / Tiara Dalma *Will Carter / Will the Lionman *Kelly Lamar Others *Danny Gorden *Rebecca Henry *Alec Gutzwiller *Cory Berning *Jaquille Short *Naudia Gorden Film adaptations A spin-off series was confirmed secrectly by Christensen on June 2014 to be in the works. It was confirmed that the spin-off will be a trilogy. Paramount dated the first film to be released on November 11, 2016. The second film, entitled Heroes Forever: The Next Chapter, has confirmed a November 10, 2017 release date, and third Heroes Forever: The Finale for November 9, 2018. The franchise will be based on the book, taking place about a couple of years after the events from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, focusing on teenagers, who happen to be children of the original superheroes before they were born, defending the world. It was revealed that the enemy will be the brother of late sister Dr. Catwoman, the original heroes' enemy, who is trying to kill the heroes as to take revenge for the heroes who retired by destroying their kids. A villain, named Joseph White, will be played by Jeremy Piven. On September 2014, it was rumored that Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie may return for the spin-off. But in on September 15, 2014, Brown responds that he is "unsure" if the company wants him back. Lisa Black will reprise her role as Alice Kingston and will appear as the main character for the spin-off as one of the defenders of the base. Andy Watson confirmed not returning as the role as Alice's husband Hunter Suggs. Greyson Chance will make his acting debut as Alice's husband, Hunter Suggs, replacing Watson. Young child actors will be playing leading roles of the original superheroes' own teenage children. Jessie star Cameron Boyce will play the role as Devin Gorden, while G Hannelius plays as his sister Brooke Gorden, children of Danny and Rebecca Gorden. Mika Abdalla and Marcus Scribner will both play as the siblings Erica and Kurtis Gutzwiller, respectively, children of Alec and Naudia Gutzwiller. Chloe Csengery and Noah Ryan Scott will both play as Kayla and Kyle, respectively, children of Cory and Stephanie Berning. A sequel has given its title Heroes Forever: The New Resolution scheduled for a November 10, 2017 release, a year following the release of the first film. On April 12, 2016, it was confirmed that the film series will have five films. The fourth and final film will split into two parts with Part 1 scheduling for a November 2019 release, and Part 2 scheduling for a November 2020 release. References #^ a b c d Bloomberg.com: Muse Arts #^ "The Harry Potter Prequel - Read It Here!", Wendy Boswell, June 11, 2008 Gryffindor Gazette #^ BBC NEWS | Entertainment | Potter 'prequel' sold at auction #^ http://www.thebookseller.com/news/82468-harry-potter-companions-repackaged.html #^ Transcript of JK Rowling's Chat for Comic Relief http://www.scholastic.com/harrypotter/books/author/interview3.htm #^ JKR/WB vs. RDR Books Transcript, Day One http://cyberlaw.stanford.edu/system/files/Trial+Transcript+Day+1.txt Category:2000s novels Category:Superhero novels Category:2009 novels Category:Jane Hoop Elementary books